05 March 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-05 ;Comments *Peel in relatively high spirits despite "two own goals and a missed penalty" during the Liverpool F.C. League Cup match earlier in the evening against QPR which ended 2-2http://www.lfchistory.net/SeasonArchive/Game/1516. JP: "Are we entering the realms of farce here? I rather suspect that we are". The result deprived Liverpool of a place in the final and a possible clean sweep of the three domestic titles. Peel reads a letter from a listener about half way through the show requesting a track "in anticipation of QPR's defeat against Liverpool". *Spirits are definitely lifted however by the newly released cover version of Peter Gunn by Art of Noise featuring Duane Eddy himself. After playing the Art of Noise track, Peel replays the track where Duane Eddy speaks on the record. JP: "I've never heard him speak before. "Oh, you don't think I should do one more?" may very easily turn out to be the most important words ever spoken in the English language". Sessions *Bogshed #2. First Recorded: 1986-02-25 *Twang #1. First Recorded: 1986-02-02. First Broadcast: 12 February 1986 Tracklisting *Shop Assistants: Safety Net (7") 53rd & 3rd *Art Of Noise Featuring Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (12") China *Bogshed: The Fastest Legs (Peel Session) # *Primevals: Spiritual (album - Sound Hole) New Rose ROSE 80 New Rose # *Culture: Dance Hall Style (12") Blue Mountain *Twang: Eight At A Time (Peel Session) *Sudden Sway: Singsong (d-o-8-6-s-i-n-g) (12" - Singsong) Blanco Y Negro NEG18T # *Wire: Dot Dash (LP - Wire Plays Pop) Pink Label *Wolfhounds: Another Hazy Day On The Lazy 'A' (EP - Cut The Cake) Pink Label *Pat Kelly: How Long Will It Take (7") GAS *Bogshed: Adventure Of Dog (Peel Session) *Johnny Fortune: Dragster (7") Sonic *Len Bright Combo: The Golden Hour Of Harry Secombe (album - The Len Bright Combo) Empire NICE 1 # *Mighty Sparrow: Coke Is Not It (LP - A Touch Of Class) B's Record *Eton Crop: Boy Meets Tractor (LP - It's My Dog, Maestro) Grunt Grunt A Go Go *Twang: Cold Tongue Bulletin (Peel Session) *In The Nursery: Breach Birth (Blockade Mix) (v/a LP - Abstract Magazine Issue 6) Sweatbox *Half Man Half Biscuit: Trumpton Riots (EP - The Trumpton Riots) Probe Plus *Hopeton Lindo; Tribute (7") Aqua *New Order: Shellshock (7") Factory *JP: "Must play you the 12" of that some time - nine and half minutes of unremitting fun". *Bogshed: Summer In My Lunchtime (Peel Session) *Willie Clayton: Running In & Out Of My Life (v/a LP - Move Into Soul Part Four) Move *Twang: Big Dry Out (Peel Session) *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: She (EP - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo *Bob And Vi: Keep Lying, I Love It (7") Vindaloo *Jimi Hendrix: Like A Rolling Stone (LP - Jimi Plays Monterey) Polydor *Soup Dragons: Quiet Content (EP - The Sun Is In The Sky) Subway Organization *Bogshed: Morning Sir / Little Car (Peel Session) *Super Cat: Vine Yard Party (LP - Boops!) Skengdon *Twang: Lawsuit Man (Peel Session) *Misunderstood: Shake Your Money Maker (7" - Golden Glass) Time Stood Still *Lime Spiders: Out Of Control (7") Citadel *Tracks marked # also on Mostly Peel Spring 1986 File ;Name *Peel 1986-03-05 (p).mp3 ;Length *2:00:42 ;Other *Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes